


A  New Tradition

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Candles, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Marcus comes up with a new holiday tradition.





	A  New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts), [punkyredhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/gifts).



> A/N: Written for the #DrabbleAllTheWay18 hosted by xxDustnight88, I3- Symbolic candles. Also written for punkyredhead's prompt: First Yule Season together - both sets of parents are gone. I hope both of you enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP universes nor am I making any money off this story.

Hermione took a step back and looked at the tree she had just finished decorating. She let out a tired sigh, reaching up and brushing her hair from her face.

“Wow,” Marcus said quietly from the doorway. 

Turning, Hermione smiled at him. “You like it?”

“It’s beautiful.” Marcus came and stood by her side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. “I love the mix between the coloured ornaments and the white lights.”

“Thank you.” Turning, Hermione looked and saw the angel sitting in the box. “Will you put this on the top?” She asked, handing the angel to Marcus.

He took it, looking at her carefully. The angel had belonged to Hermione’s Mum, who had passed away from cancer earlier this year. The loss had been hard on her, especially since she had lost her father just a few months earlier. Now, this would be their first Christmas season together without either set of their parents.

Marcus carefully stepped on the step ladder, reaching up and placing the angel on the top of their tree. Letting out a sigh of relief, he stepped down and resumed his place at Hermione’s side.

“She would love it,” he said quietly, reaching down and taking Hermione’s hand.

Hermione sniffled. “I know she would.” She let out a shaky breath. “I just wish she could be here with us.” She looked at Marcus.

“I got something today,” Marcus said, pulling away from Hermione. “Let me go grab them, be right back.” He kissed her briefly before disappearing.

It felt weird knowing that they would only be celebrating with friends this year… not any family.

“I bought these today,” Marcus said, announcing his return.

Turning, Hermione saw him holding four candles. “What are those?” she asked curiously. 

“I bought four Christmas candles… I thought we could light them each night,” Marcus offered. “What do you think?”

“One for each of our parents,” Hermione said, smiling softly. “Marcus, that’s a very sweet idea.”

“I know you wish your Mum and Dad could be here with us,” Marcus told her. “I wish they could be too. But this way, they can be with us, symbolically, you know.”

Hermione kissed him tenderly. “I love it. Shall we set them above the stockings on the mantle?”

Marcus nodded, following her instructions and placing them there. Using his wand, he lit all four candles.

“I love you, Marcus,” Hermione whispered, leaning into his side as she watched the candles burn. “Thank you.”

“Love you, too, Hermione,” Marcus quietly said back.


End file.
